Prophecy Of The Broken Flame
by LarkroseLukos
Summary: Sequel to Prophecy Of The Fallen Tiger. Tigerheart and Flametail have plunged deep into a mystery- who the three really are. Even StarClan plots against them. Tawnystar's lead may only bring more tragedy. Not all will survive through this trying time...
1. Allegiances

Allegiances:

ShadowClan:

Leader: Tawnystar, calico and white she-cat with green eyes.

Deputy: Tigerheart, dark tabby tom.

Apprentice, Birdpaw (ginger she-cat)

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud, small brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice, Flametail (flame colored ginger tom with blue eyes).

Warriors:

Oakfur: Brown tom.

Battleclaw: Black and white tom. Has one amber eye and one blue eye.

Russetpelt: Dark ginger she-cat.

Larkflight: Calico she-cat.

Steamfoot: Dark grey tom.

Apprentice, Applepaw (ginger and white she-cat)

Smokefoot: Grey tom.

Whitewater: White she-cat, blind in one eye.

Owlfeather: Brown tom.

Sunwhisker: Creamy yellow tom.

Shrewclaw: Grey and black she-cat.

Kinkfur: Tabby she-cat.

Scorchclaw: Dark grey tom.

Snowbird: Pure white she-cat.

Queens:

Ivytail: Calico she-cat, mother of Brokenkit (dark grey blind tabby tom), Blackkit (black, grey and white she-cat), Blizzardkit (white and grey tom), and Hawkkit (white tom).

Tawnystar: Calico she-cat, mother of Flickerkit (golden-red tabby tom), Nightkit (black she-cat with white mark on forehead) and Willowkit (grey and tortoiseshell she-cat).

Olivegaze: Calico she-cat, expecting Sunwhisker's kits.

Elders:

Cedarheart: Dark grey tom.

Tallpoppy: Light tabby she-cat.

ThunderClan:

Leader: Brambleclaw, dark brown tom.

Deputy: Whitewing, white she-cat.

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather, blind light grey tabby tom.

Apprentice, Toadpaw (black and white tom)

Warriors:

Blazeleaf: Dark ginger tom with faint tabby tom.

Paintedrose: Calico and white she-cat.

Squirreflight: Dark ginger she-cat.

Dustpelt: Dark brown tabby tom.

Sandstorm: Pale ginger she-cat.

Cloudtail: Long haired tabby tom.

Brackenfur: Golden brown tabby tom.

Sorreltail: Calico she-cat.

Thornclaw: Golden brown tabby tom.

Brightheart: White and ginger she-cat.

Spiderleg: Black and brown tom.

Icecloud: White she-cat.

Birchfall: Tabby tom.

Apprentice, Bumblepaw (grey tom)

Graystripe: Solid dark grey tom.

Berrynose: Cream tom.

Apprentice, Rosepaw (dark cream she-cat)

Hazeltail: Small grey and white she-cat.

Mousewhisker: Grey and white tom.

Cinderheart: Grey tabby she-cat.

Apprentice, Briarpaw (dark brown she-cat)

Lionblaze: Golden tabby tom.

Apprentice, Blossompaw (tortoiseshell and brown she-cat)

Queens:

Millie: Grey tabby she-cat, mother of Graystripe's kit: Glowkit, light brown tabby she-cat.

Poppyfrost: Calico she-cat, expecting Foxleap's kits.

Daisy: Cream she-cat.

Elders:

Longtail: Cream tabby tom.

WindClan:

Leader: Onestar, brown tabby tom.

Deputy: Ashfoot, grey she-cat.

Medicine Cat: Kestrelwing, mottled grey tom.

Apprentice, Violetpaw (black she-cat, daughter of Heathertail and Breezepelt)

RiverClan:

Leader: Leopardstar, golden spotted she-cat.

Deputy: Mistyfoot, grey she-cat.

Medicine: Mothwing, golden dappled she-cat.

Apprentice, Willowshine (grey she-cat).

Cats Outside Clans:

Rune: Ginger she-cat with white mark on forehead and white spots on legs.

Omen: Calico tom with yellow-green eyes.

Sol: Calico tom with warm yellow eyes.


	2. Prologue: A Proposition For StarClan

"Well, the worst has finally come." Crowfrost whispered.

"Six cats, kin of the two greatest warriors in the forest, that are more powerful then us." A brown tom with a ragged pelt stamped his foot down.

"My Clan is falling apart!" a dark ginger she-cat dug her claws in the dirt.

"How do you think I feel, Russetfur?" A white tom hissed. "I was leader of that Clan."

"You're even worse when you're dead." Russetfur growled.

"StarClan is no longer the most powerful force." Raggedstar's voice was heavy with grim.

Then a crinkle in the bushes sounded and a dark brown tabby tom slid into the group. His blue eyes glinted evilly, and dark mist clung to his pelt.

"What is he doing here?" Blackstar growled. "He smells like RiverClan."

Runningnose raised his tail. "He has a preposition for us."

"Well, let him speak!" Raggedstar dipped his head.

"Hawkfrost?" Runningnose nodded towards the dark tabby.

Hawkfrost smiled. "I know how to get rid of the three- er, six."

"Well? Spit it out!" Blackstar snapped.

Hawkfrost narrowed his eyes. "The solution, of course- is to turn them against each other. A couple fake prophecies- and a little training from yours truly- and the deed is done. No more prophecy."

Raggedstar cocked his head, deep in thought. A light brown tabby she-cat stepped out into the light.

"It doesn't sound like a good idea." She suggested.

"Leafpool! Let the ShadowClan cats decide for themselves." Cinderpelt called.

Leafpool glared at Hawkfrost and turned away.

A light grey tom watched all this. His apprentice, a black and white tom, shivered with excitement.

"What were they talking about, Jayfeather?" he asked.

His mentor shook his head. "Nothing important to you." he answered.

XXX

Well? That's the prologue. Tell me what you think. Congrats to allygirl56, who won the Tigerheart plushie for being the first reviewer.

~Lukos


	3. Broken Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. I do own my OCs and this particular plot line, though.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Brokenkit yelped.

"The little blind baby can't beat me in a fight." Flickerkit teased.

"Uh, Flickerkit?" Willowkit piped up. "I think you're hurting him."

"I guess you're right," Flickerkit let Brokenkit up. "He's to much of a blind weakling to beat the master."

Nightkit nodded. She and Blizzardkit were sharing tongues, an odd ritual for two kits. But everyone knew they'd be mates one day, they had been best friends since they had met.

Weedkit and Blackkit watched as Flickerkit nudged Nightkit aside.

"What was that for?" she snapped.

"For being dumb." he retorted.

"You're such a bully." Blackkit growled.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Flickerkit drew his face up to hers.

Blackkit faltered, then gave him a push with her muzzle.

Flickerkit nudged her back.

Blackkit drew her tiny claws.

Flickerkit did the same.

Blackkit grinned evilly.

Flickerkit did the same.

Flickerkit leaned down to pounce- and then-

"Mom! Don't pick me up!" Flickerkit squealed.

Tawnystar laughed and put her son down. Brokenkit glared at Flickerkit and turned his back to the golden tom.

"It's time for the Gathering, my dears." she whispered. "Ivytail will watch over you."

Flickerkit nodded and scrambled over to stand beside his sister. "I'm ready to be an apprentice." he boasted.

"So am I!" Brokenkit snapped.

"Yeah, right. Like a blind dummy could be a warrior. You'll just be an elder."

Brokenkit's face twisted into a wail. "Mommy!" he pressed his nose into Ivytail's fur. "Am I going to be an elder?"

"Of course not. You'll be strong and handsome and proud- maybe even a leader like your father."

"Tell me about him again." Brokenkit sniffed.

Ivytail smiled, though there was grief in her eyes. "He was really big. And white. And he had the strongest black paws- and long claws that could slice your eyes out."

"And he was a leader, right?"

"Yes."

"Then where is he?"

Ivytail looked away. "He's in StarClan."

"But why?"

"Because a stupid mousebrained traitor had to go and slice his neck open." Ivytail muttered, her whiskers twitched, annoyed.

"What? Why would someone do that?"

"Because your father was insane."

"Oh."

"I know. But that's what happens to bad leaders."

"SO, that's going to happen to me?" Brokenkit whined.

"Of course not. You aren't a big mousebrain." Ivytail tickled her son's nose with her tail.

"Brokenkit is just the cutest little thing." Tawnystar sighed.

"I'm cute, right?" Flickerkit tugged on her tail.

"Of course. I need to go now." Tawnystar was out of the nursery in a snap.

***

Tigerheart padded after his mother. He stepped over burnt, broken branches, aware that they could cut open his paws. The forest had never been the same since the fire, since those terrifying dogs- never mind about the dogs.

He glanced at Flametail, who turned his head away. Flametail had been shooting him strange and angry looks ever since Blackstar's death. Had he guessed something? Tigerheart's heart nearly skipped a beat when he thought of that possibility.

Why was there this guilt? Why had Tigerstar abandoned him when he needed the dark tabby the most? Leave him to take the blame?

It had been for Battleclaw and Russetpelt. But this guilt was terrible. He needed to tell someone. He was a murderer and a traitor. No! He had done the right thing! No! Murder was wrong… but, no! Blackstar deserved to die! He was deputy now, and Tawnystar was leader. But murder was a crime. No, he was a traitor. Or was a he just a rebel? Or was a he just a pawn of Tigerstar, like Dawnshadow had been?

"Uh, Tigerheart?" Littlecloud's voice snapped him out of his confusing thoughts.

"I didn't do it!" Tigerheart blurted.

"Uh- no, you're holding up the group." The medicine's voice was calm.

Tigerheart blinked. He was standing on the log.

"Oh, thanks." He moved on until he was standing under the tree were the leaders sat.

Leopardstar was the first to speak. "The fish have finally returned to our waters. We recover from the fire slowly, but strongly." She dipped her head to Bramblestar.

Bramblestar nodded. "The prey runs well. We, too, recover from the fire. We still scent dogs, but they haven't gone near the camp yet. I appreciate my sister, Tawnystar. It isn't easy dealing with such a troubled Clan."

"Thank you, Bramblestar. ShadowClan is thriving. We have new kits, new apprentices, and new warriors, all which make up for those lost in those- turmoiled times." She closed her eyes for a moment, and Tigerheart knew she was thinking of Rowanclaw.

Onestar spoke about the same old, same old. Prey was running well, blah, blah, blah…

***

"I wanna be the dog this time!" Brokenkit raised his paw.

"You can't be the dog. Cause you're a blind little mama's boy." Flickerkit snapped. "I'm gonna be the dog."

"But I wanna be the dog!" Brokenkit whined.

"No."

"YES."

"I said no!"

"Who made you leader?"

"Me."

"I HATE YOU!" Brokenkit growled, and turned away.

"Someone has anger issues. You're just like your father." Flickerkit hissed. "A weak, crazy mousebrain. And don't forget dumb."

"At least I don't have murderer for a grandpa!" Brokenkit yelled.

"Tigerstar was the best warrior ShadowClan ever had! We should all envy him!" Flickerkit lashed his tail.

"I-I…"

"I don't know how you can be so clueless! I hate your guts! I hate your dumb brothers and sister and how you are blind! YOU'LL NEVER BE LEADER! YOU'LL BE A DUMB, USELESS MEDICINE CAT! How come no one ever told you?"

Brokenkit trembled. His eyes watered. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU AND EVERYTHING! WHY ARE YOU SO M-MEAN?"

He ran out of the den, sobbing, and disappeared into the forest.

"Let the blind dummy go and die." Flickerkit turned away from his siblings, who watched him with silent awe.

***

Brokenkit tripped over another root. He kept running, blindly of course. He stopped next to a tree, sobs racking his weak body.

"I… hate… Flickerkit… I… hate… being… blind…"

He curled up right there, beside the tree, and cried himself to sleep.

XXX

There is chapter one! Tell me if you like it. I'm beginning to hate Flickerkit.

~Lukos


	4. Resist The GoldGreen Eyes

"We demand to speak with your leader." The ginger rouge demanded.

"N-now, is that really necessary at the moment?" Littlecloud stammered. Flametail looked from rouge to rouge. One was a tortoiseshell tom with bright yellow eyes, the other a ginger she-cat with white spots.

"Littlecloud, maybe we should let them speak with Tawnystar." Flametail whispered, his voice muffled from the herbs.

"Okay." Littlecloud raised his voice. "The camp is this way."

***

"This place is even more a dump then I thought." The tom rouge commented.

Tawnystar came out of the nursery. "What are these rouges doing here?" she snapped.

"Oh, Tawnystar." The ginger she-cat drew her claws.

"That's odd," the tom rouge mused. "I remember three little kits. Heronkit, Flowerkit, and Badgerkit, I believe. Don't you remember Badgerkit, who you said would be Badgerstar one day?"

"Or Flowerkit, who was going to be Littlecloud's apprentice?" The ginger she-cat meowed.

"But they were stolen by foxes, right, Rune?" the tom asked the she-cat.

"Fat chance. Their mother didn't want them."

Tawnystar's eyes grew wide. "Flowerkit? Badgerkit?"

"Those are not our names anymore! I am Omen." The tortoiseshell drew himself to full height.

"And I am Rune." the she-cat hissed.

"I've been looking for you-"

"Save the fox dung for your Clan. Sol told us everything."

"Sol? That mouse-brained traitor?"

"Sol was the only father we ever had! Are those our siblings?" Omen nodded towards Tigerheart and Flametail.

"Go ahead, tell them. Tell them about how you had six kits, but StarClan told you that three of them would cause great turmoil. And of course perfect little Flamekit, Tigerkit, and Dawnkit wouldn't do anything wrong! So you left us out in the cold, and said we were taken by a fox! Heronkit froze to death, and we nearly did. It's lucky Sol found us when he did."

"Mom, is this true?" Tigerheart whispered.

"Now, dear. Sometimes cats have to make hard decisions, and-"

"Just go and tell them. Or I will." Omen hissed.

"Okay. Fine. You weren't a litter of three. You had three siblings. But- but StarClan gave me a prophecy the night of your birth. Three of you would cause great turmoil among the Clans. I thought- I knew- that Heronkit, Flowerkit and Badgerkit were those three. So I thought. So I told everyone they were eaten by a fox. It was for the sake of the Clans."

Tigerheart glanced at Flametail, who looked ready to cry.

"But why did you lie to us?" The ginger tom managed.

"It was for your own good."

"But what good did this come at?" Tigerheart put in.

"Please try to understand."

Flametail's gaze lingered to his feet. Now there were more cats who could be the three!

Littlecloud looked hurt. "But I'm a medicine cat. How come StarClan didn't tell me?"

Omen shrugged. "Maybe they doubted your abilities to- comprehend simple riddles."

Littlecloud looked away. He opened his mouth, but closed it.

"I think it's time you left." Smokefoot hissed, raising his hackles.

"Goodbye, Tawnystar." Omen hissed, and him and Rune left.

Tigerheart looked from Flametail to Tawnystar.

"Well, secrets can't be kept forever, right?" he suggested.

Tawnystar looked away. She disappeared into her den.

Then Ivytail raised out of the nursery. "Where is Brokenkit?"

Flickerkit closed his eyes and slank away.

"Has anyone seen Brokenkit?"

Blackkit tugged on her mother's tail. "Flickerkit scared him off."

"Oh, my poor kit is out in the woods!" Ivytail wailed.

"Now, I'll go and find him." Tigerheart proposed.

"I'll go." Oakfur proposed.

"Fine. Let's go." Tigerheart flicked his tail towards his stepfather, and they disappeared up the hill.

***

"Brokenkit!" Tigerheart yelled.

Then he saw a little grey shape in the bushes. It was limp.

He raced towards the kit. There were deathberries smeared all over his face- no! No, this can't be…

"Oh, great StarClan…"

Brokenkit's breaths were labored. His tiny body was racked with each pump of his weak heart.

Tigerheart picked up the kit. "We need to get back to camp."

Oakfur nodded. Then Tigerheart noticed movement in the grass…

"Oakfur! Look out!" The deputy called, but it was too late…

Oakfur's face twisted in pain as the snake sank his fangs into his paw. The brown tom dropped to the ground, his body arching and writhing.

Tigerheart didn't know what to do. Which life to save- the blind, misfit son of the leader he had murdered, or his stepfather?

"Oakfur, wait here. I'll be back with help!"

***

Flametail's ears jolted up at the sound of "deathberries".

He grabbed yarrow and raced out, Littlecloud at his heels.

"He's ingested death-"

"I know, I know." Flametail's heart was pounding, but he forced himself to be calm.

"Oakfur's been bit by a snake."

"I'll see to that. Flametail, you know what do." Littlecloud got up.

"What about Oakfur?" Tawnystar rushed over to them.

"J-just follow me." Tigerheart led the two cats through the barrier…

***

When they found Oakfur, his movements were growing slower. He blinked happily when he saw Tawnystar.

Tigerheart noticed Littlecloud freeze. The medicine cat seemed faltering… a cat was dying here! Why wasn't he doing anything?

Littlecloud leaned down beside Oakfur. His blue eyes scanned the snakebite, a calculating look in them. He looked up at Tawnystar.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered.

"No! No! What kind of medicine cat are you? You're letting him die! Grr…"

Littlecloud met her gaze.

"Don't just stand there! Do something!" Tawnystar dug her claws into Littlecloud's flesh until blood welled out.

"Tawnystar… you're hurting… me." Littlecloud pulled out of her grip.

"If you don't appreciate my talents, then find yourself a new medicine cat." Littlecloud hissed. His eyes clouded and blinked slowly, and he licked the blood from his paws slowly.

"Pay your respects to your precious mate." he growled. Tigerheart glanced from his mother to his medicine cat. Littlecloud was acting weird… was that jealousy in his eyes?

"I don't like your tone." Tawnystar meowed.

"Now, my dear. All lovers quarrel." Littlecloud brushed his tail along her chin.

Tawnystar frowned. "We are _not _lovers!"

"That's what you say." Littlecloud smiled cheekily.

Tawnystar's eyes narrowed. "Now I see! You're letting him die so you can be my mate! I can't believe you!"

"Now, Tawnystar, it's not like that…"

"Leave! Leave right now!" Tawnystar turned back to Oakfur, smoothing down the fur on his back.

Littlecloud drew away with the faintest hiss and disappeared.

***

"Am I gonna join my dad in StarClan?" Brokenkit's voice was weak. Flametail was surprised the kit was still awake.

"No. And I pretty sure your father isn't in StarClan…"

"Is Sol gonna come and kill me?"

"Of course not. Where did you hear-"

"Flickerkit." Brokenkit answered.

"Of course." Flametail soaked up the last of the vomit and tossed the dirty moss outside the den.

"Am I gonna be a warrior?"

_Of course not. _"Of course."

"But I'm blind."

"And?"

"Can't I be a medicine cat apprentice? I wanna be your apprentice!"

"No… I'm the medicine cat apprentice."

"Can't Littlecloud have two apprentices?"

"Now, how about you re-"

Then a rustle sounded and Littlecloud rushed in the den. He fur was fluffed out and his eyes were narrowed. He had blood welling from two small wounds in his claws.

"Eat these." He tossed some herbs in Flametail's face.

"Traveling herbs?"

"We're going to the Moonpool tonight."

"But it's not the half moon-"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Medicine cats can go whenever they choose!" Littlecloud snapped crossly.

Flametail furrowed his brow. It wasn't like his mentor to be so snappy. "How did you get those wounds on your paws?"

"Why don't you ask your perfect little mother the leader or your perfect brother the deputy or your perfect dying stepfather? Why don't you ask your ENTIRE PERFECT FAMILY?" Littlecloud yelled.

Flametail backed up a little.

Littlecloud panted. "I'm sorry-" he paused. "I'm just a little mad."

"I would say so." Brokenkit piped up.

Littlecloud lashed his tail in the kit's face, but of course Brokenkit couldn't see.

"You should stay behind, Flametail. Maybe your patient needs some looking after."

"How is Oakfur?" Flametail asked, and at once he slammed his muzzle shut.

Littlecloud met his gaze with a cold stare. "Oakfur- is with your perfect mother who's to good to have a little scrap of a medicine cat for a mate- and that little scrap of a medicine cat is only a medicine cat cause he just can't be a warrior because he's terrible- and now he's a murderer and a he killed his apprentice's sister. Now do you understand?" he muttered.

"Uh… no."

"Forget it. I'm leaving." Littlecloud marched out of the den in a fuss.

***

"StarClan, is letting somebody die the same as killing them?" Littlecloud whispered.

The clouds held no answer.

"I'm not destined to be a medicine cat, am I?"

No answer.

"Cinderpelt, if you can hear me, set my paws on the right path- for my Clan's sake."

He leant down and lapped from the pool. The icy water washed through his insides and he was swept into a dream…

"Cinderpelt? Leafpool? Runningnose?"

No answer.

Littlecloud was in a dark cave.

"Welcome, Littlecloud."  
Littlecloud swung around and met Yellowfang's gaze.

"_Beware, for cats plot others demise. The stars will fall, the six will rise. Resist the golden whispers, resist the gold-green eyes. Stars no longer rule the skies. The broken one will seek revenge, the tiger's loyalty is tried."_

And on that happy note, the dream ended.

Littlecloud awoke. Every hair on his pelt tingled.

"StarClan, you always speak in riddles. Why can't you just tell me?"

The Moonpool seemed to whisper "No regrets."

"Cinderpelt, have you forgotten about me? Are you mad about me? A-about Tawnystar and Oakfur- or is this about Dawnshadow? I'm not a murderer! I've tried my best- but my heart leaves me in sin."

No answer.

"Ugh!" Littlecloud drew his claws. He ripped them across the Moonpool, causing ripples in it's icy waters.

"There. And to think I trusted you."

XXX

That ending part was the perfect time for Littlecloud to break out in a Warriors remake of "Hellfire". Can you decode the prophecy?

~Lukos


	5. Revenge, My Son

"Tigerheart, your apprentice will be Brokenpaw."

Tigerheart touched noses with the blind apprentice, who blinked back at him with sightless eyes.

_Just my luck._

"Can you tell me about my daddy again?" Brokenpaw bounced after his mentor as Tigerheart showed him the territory.

"Well…" _I killed him. _"He was a leader."

"I know _that."_

"He was your mother's mate."

"Duh. I wanna know his name."

"Isn't that root interesting?" Tigerheart said, trying to change the subject.

"I can't see, you dummy."

"Hey! I'm deputy and your mentor. Show me a little respect."

Brokenpaw turned his head away haughtily, which reminded Tigerheart all to much of the cat he had killed.

"Come on. I'll show you the rest-"

"OW! There's a thorn in my paw! THORN!"

"Stop screaming bloody mercy! You'll scare all the prey away." Tigerheart snapped.

"But there's a thorn in my paw." Brokenpaw sniffed.

"Ugh." Tigerheart picked up the apprentice by his fluffy scruff and carried him to the camp.

***

"It's nothing serious." Flametail insisted.

"S-so I'm not gonna die?" Brokenpaw whispered.

"It's a little thorn." Littlecloud comforted the tabby. "You should be glad it's not in your heart." His blue gaze wandered absentmindedly to ceiling.

"That's it!" he suddenly exclaimed. "Of course! _The broken one._"

"What?" Brokenpaw screeched as Flametail pulled the thorn from his paw.

"Nothing. Nothing." Littlecloud's muzzle broke into a smile, and he muttered under his breath.

Tigerheart came in the den. "Brokenpaw, come on! Wanna join Smokefoot and Hawkpaw on a patrol?"

"Yeah!" Brokenpaw sprang up and nearly tripped over a stray root. Tigerheart caught him by the scruff just in time.

_I'll make up for murdering Blackstar- by helping his son._

***

"Mommy, when I go to sleep, am I going to see Daddy in my dreams?" Brokenpaw prodded his mother.

"You shouldn't be in the nursery." His mother whispered sleepily. "You're an apprentice now."

"Answer my question!"

"No. Because your father never wanted kits. You're a big mistake in the eyes of StarClan. The spawn of a sinner. He probably doesn't even know you exist."

Brokenpaw lowered his head. "Now I see." He turned and disappeared out of the den.

He basked in the silver light, his eyes closed. Before he knew it, he was asleep and- he could see! What was this strange, new, colorful world? He tenderly reached out a paw to touch a weed in front of him.

"Welcome, my son." A voice snapped him out of his awe.

He turned around to face a white tom, who towered above him like an oak. His amber eyes were deep and calculating, moving around in their sockets. His black paws were big and strong, and his claws were drawn, revealing exceptionally long claws.

"F-father?" Brokenpaw managed.

The tom dipped his head. "I've waited long for this moment. The moment when I'd meet you."

"Have you met Hawkpaw and Blackpaw and Blizzardpaw yet?"

His father shook his head. "Of course not." he snapped. "They aren't special."

"Then how come I can see- right now?"

"Because you are dreaming. It is I who am granting you the powers of sight for this short time we have." His gaze drifted to the moon above.

"But of course," he narrowed his eyes. "There are more important matters to discuss."

"Like…" Brokenpaw felt a shiver rise up his spine. What if his mother was right? What if this cat (who was like a stranger to him) really was crazy? And dangerous?

"Like avenging." The tom growled.

"Just so you should know, I'm Brokenpaw."

"I am Blackstar."

_Blackstar? The cat everyone is always complaining about… about how terrible his lead was, about how he believed everyone was a traitor- that Blackstar?_

"Surprised?"

"Yes, father- er, sir." Brokenpaw said carefully.

"Do you know how I died?"

"Yes. Some traitor had to go and cut open you. And all your guts spilled out, and-"

"Enough! Do you know who killed me?"

"No…"

"You'd be surprised. I'm not going to tell you. But ask Littlecloud this next time you see him: 'Is it true you killed Dawnshadow?' And while you're at it, start making up prophecies. Say: 'The broken one will take revenge, the tiger's loyalty is tried'. You'll be known as a progidy. You'll be truly special."

And with that the tom faded, and so did the bright world.

XXX

I found a song that fits this chapter:

Mordred's Lullaby:

Hush child, darkness will rise from the deep, and carry it down into sleep.

Guiless son, I'll shape your belief.

And you'll always know that your father's a thief.

And you won't understand the cause of your grief.

But you'll always follow the voices beneath.

More sample lyrics:

Guililess son, each day you grow older.

Each day I'm watching my veagence unfold.

The child of my void,

The flesh of my soul,

Will dine in returning,

The birthright he stole.

Goodnight.

~Lukos


	6. Secrets Are Meant To Be Revealed

Author Note:

OMG! I just looked on Amazon and the look inside for the fourth apprentice is up. I looked at the allegiances and saw Flamepaw's medicine cat name… Flametail! I was like, O.O.

And Tigerpaw… dun dun dun… Tigerpaw's name is Tigerheart!

And Tigerheart and Dovepaw become friends- they bond over a journey to the beaver dam and rub muzzles and everything!

Weird coincidence, huh?

Onto the story!

XXX

"No, no! You aren't doing it right at all." Blackstar scolded, pushing his son back.

Brokenpaw sniffed and licked a wound on his flank. His normal training combined with this nighttime- training? No, nighttime abuse.

But he couldn't just leave. Blackstar showed him the way the world really was- and if he gave up this nighttime world, he'd give up the only window to this wonderful world of colors and light and beauty- he'd never know it again.

So he took the wounds. He took to yelling. And he absorbed every word his father said, hanging on each sentence. But Blackstar spoke in riddles, insisting that Brokenpaw would have to guess who to take down in aveangence. And each time he would smile eerily, that made Brokenpaw shiver like a leaf heavy with dew.

"Then how should I do it?"

"_Trusting those close to you leads to trust those far away._" His father replied, smiling.

Brokenpaw dug his claws into the mud. He turned away from Blackstar.

"Can't Blackpaw or Hawkpaw come next time?" he asked with a sigh.

Blackstar shook his head. "No. They don't have the talent or the brains. But you are a progidy. I'll shape you to be a leader- and more."

Brokenpaw felt that same flaming pride that he always felt when Blackstar talked to him. His voice was hypnotic, his amber eyes made Brokenpaw dizzy.

"Now, my dear son. I'll teach you a new move…"

***

"Brokenpaw!" Tigerheart nudged his apprentice.

The blind cat open one eye sleepily. He looked even more tired then when he had fallen asleep. "Yeah?"

"The Gathering is tonight, and Tawnystar is letting you go!"

"Can I keep guard tonight?"

"Yes, but I don't-"

"Please." There was a pleading look in Brokenpaw's eyes, that seemed to say "Help me."

"Okay." As deputy, Tigerheart did have authority. A lot of authority.

"Come on. Let's get you on the dawn patrol."

Brokenpaw nodded and bounced after his mentor.

***

When Flametail awoke, Littlecloud's nest was empty.

_Gone for the Moonpool again. _

His mentor had went to the Moonpool every night this sunrise. He'd also been eating

less and less each day, a worrying thought for Flametail.

He remembered the image of Littlecloud laying on his side after the dog attack, blood spilling out of his side.

"_I go to walk with StarClan now." Littlecloud whispered._

"_No! I'll get herbs- wait!"_

***

"Tigerheart." Dovefeather breathed.

The dark tabby nodded his head.

Dovefeather blinked at him. "So, how are Battleclaw and Russetpelt doing?"

"Good. And Frostedleaf, Firefeather and Duskflower?"

"Same old." Dovefeather's face cracked. She buried her muzzle in Tigerheart's chest, and he had to back up so the cats at the Gathering wouldn't see.

"What are you doing?" he snapped.

"Oh, Tigerheart…. I've missed you so much… I need you. I want to meet you again. I want to bear your kits again. I want you to love me. I'll- I'll move to ShadowClan if I have to."

"Dovefeather, not now-"  
"Please, Tigerheart."

"Dovefeather, if you knew what I've done- you wouldn't love me anymore. I'm a dangerous cat, and I- I- I'm afraid I'll hurt you. I can't control myself anymore. I'm not the cat you fell in love with."

Dovefeather's voice was a whisper. Her green eyes shone with a pleading light. "Please. One night. That's it."

Tigerheart slowly rubbed muzzles with her. "Okay… but we can't be mates anymore."

"No! Please…"

"Goodbye, Dovefeather. I'll see you tonight." Tigerheart turned around and bumped straight into Brokenpaw.

"You… you are mates with Dove-" The tabby started, but Tigerheart stuffed a tail in his mouth.  
"Shh! Be quiet about. Now, listen. You can't tell ANYONE. Nobody. I'll do anything. Anything you want…"

"Anything?"

***

"You have Tigerheart right where you want him. You have something to hold over his head. You are in complete control!" Blackstar praised his son.

"I guess." Brokenpaw kicked a pebble with his front paw.

"What? You aren't excited?"

"No- I- yes. Yes I am. But he's my mentor-"

"Mentor? He is also a murderer."

"Who-"

"_Broken leaves, broken spirit. Blood stripes the lake red._"

XXX

There it is! Woo… chapter I can't remember what number… I hope you enjoyed this. It was fun to write…

~Lukos


	7. On Top Of The World

"Isn't darkness wonderful? Its cold, inviting shine that welcomes you to stick close to it, to be absorbed in its blanket of protection. The darkness will hide you, the darkness is on your side. Never forget that."

Brokenpaw nodded. He dug his claws into the mud, his amber eyes gleaming like two stars. "I understand. But I am trapped in this darkness everyday, and it is one thing I can never escape, except in this dream world, where you grant me this wonderful sight. How can darkness be my friend if in this reality, the real world, I am trapped inside it, like a mouse trapped between my claws? Why am I the one with the darkened sight?"

Blackstar narrowed his eyes. "You think too much."

"Yes, but-"

"Quiet. Can you hear that?" Blackstar's ears pricked. He lowered himself to the ground and crept along, in a makeshift hunter's crouch. Brokenpaw bounded after his father, curious.

"Show yourself!" Blackstar demanded, and leaped at the shadowy shape in the bushes.

"Aack!" Brokenpaw recognized the voice of Littlecloud. Sure enough, the tabby was under Blackstar's paws, eyes half-closed and muzzle open.

"Littlecloud?" Brokenpaw and Blackstar meowed in unison.

"What are doing here?" Blackstar snapped before Brokenpaw could talk.

"I-I…"

"This is Brokenpaw's dream! Leave our presence."

Brokenpaw smiled. _Blackstar said "our". He means… both of us. We're a team. It's us against the world._

"You aren't my leader anymore. Brokenpaw, trust me. This is a bad place. You don't need a dead cat to teach to be a warrior. You have mentors for that." Littlecloud's meow was pleading, give Brokenpaw a sense of charge.

"You have no business with Brokenpaw." Littlecloud met Blackstar's gaze.

"I have a right to meet my son." Blackstar insisted.

Littlecloud gazed at Brokenpaw. "Brokenpaw?"

Both toms looked at Brokenpaw.

"I-I… But father said he'd teach me to be a leader!"

Littlecloud looked at his paws. "I can't force you, Brokenpaw. I shall leave now, then." And with that he disappeared behind an oak and was gone.

"He's better off gone. We don't need him." Blackstar reassured his son. "Now, let's hear you recite that prophecy! From the top!"

***

"Tigerheart," Dovefeather whispered. She walked closer to Tigerheart, a faint purr rising in her throat.

Tigerheart sheathed his claws. He nodded and licked her on the head. "It's been too long."

Dovefeather smiled and crouched down. "Playfight?" she proposed.

"Now, I'm too old for-" Tigerheart's voice broke into a sharp giggle when Dovefeather tumbled on him, her light paws batting playfully at his muzzle.

_She makes me feel…. graceful. She lifts my spirits…_

Tigerheart smiled. He knew this feeling.

_It's love. The best feeling in the world._

***

"From this moment on, you will be known as Flickerpaw. Your mentor will be Kinkfur."

The she-cat touched noses with her new apprentice. She cracked a small grin, making Flickerpaw feel a little better.

"From this moment on, you will be known as Nightpaw. Your mentor will be Ivytail."

Nightpaw bounded over to the tortoiseshell, who didn't even smile. She seemed unhappy, there was a frown on her face.

"NIGHTPAW! NIGHTPAW!" Blizzardpaw cheered the loudest of all the cats. There was a grin upon the mottled tom's face, his blue eyes were shining with pride.

"Thanks, Blizzardpaw." Nightpaw meowed, her voice warm with affection.

"You guys make me sick." Flickerpaw hissed. "Lovey-dovey this, nuzzle cuddle that."

"Amen to that." Hawkpaw agreed, flicking his brown tipped tail.

They were interrupted by Littlecloud's cry.

"TOADFOOT! TOADFOOT IS DEAD!"

XXX

Cliffhanger!

Twentieth reviewer gets a Brokenpaw plushie!


	8. Wolf Speak

"What?" Applewing, Toadfoot's sister, dropped the mouse clean out of her jaws and raced over to where the cats were beginning to gather.

Littlecloud was standing there, covered in blood. His fur was nearly red with the liquid, and a dead fox lay only inches away from his drawn claws. Not too far away was the carcass of Toadfoot, one half of his face mauled and dripping with blood.

Tallpoppy, Toadfoot's mother, and Marshfur, one of his siblings, were the first to step forward.

"W-what happened?" Tawnystar stuttered.

Littlecloud coughed up some blood. "Fox." he managed.

"Why didn't you call for help? Someone could have saved Toadfoot!" Marshfur asked, his grey pelt fluffing out. "Flametail, save him!"

"He's already dead." Flametail lowered his head, his voice falling low.  
"Come on, Littlecloud." he whispered in his mentor's ear. "Let's wash off that blood."

Littlecloud shook his head and looked away, wincing as he moved.

"I'm preparing his body." he insisted, blue eyes shivering feverishly, paws shaking with shock.

Flametail nodded. Suddenly the shock came in.

_Tigerheart! Toadfoot was his best friend… he was also Willowpaw's mentor._

He opened his eyes to find his half-sister tugging on his tail.

"Toad-toad-toadfoot-" he gasped, her words coming out as sobs.

"It's okay." Flametail reassured her. "The fox is dead."

Nearby, Nightpaw buried her face in her paws.

Blizzardpaw licked her on the top of the head. "He's happy in StarClan." he consoled.

Nightpaw looked up. "It's not Toadfoot… it's just that life can end so easily. I-I'm afraid… what if you or me or Flickerpaw or Willowpw are just the next to play life's cruel game? My mother could die any day now- and every cat doesn't have nine lives. Leafbare approaches, and sickness and loss of food grows stronger each day. And so do our enemies- ThunderClan, WindClan, snakes, Twolegs, rouges, badgers, foxes…. as ShadowClan, he have made ourselves so many, many enemies. They surround us, waiting for the kill, choking us with their foul thoughts. No one is safe." Her voice seemed to come from a much wiser, older cat then herself.

"That was really deep. You need not worry. I'm here. I'll always be here." Blizzardpaw whispered, sinking her muzzle into her shoulder.

Nightpaw purred.

"You have nothing to worry about. You're just a normal apprentice. All you need to worry about is being the best warrior you can be."

"And maybe, one day, the best mother I can be." Nightpaw joked.

"Hey, you two lovebirds!" Hawkpaw's voice was snappy. "Tigerheart and Brokenpaw are coming on a patrol. Come with?"

Blizzardpaw glanced at Nightpaw. The black she-cat dipped her head and got up, her movements growing stronger with each step.

***

"What's that smell?" Brokenpaw whispered. "It smells… like snow."

Tigerheart sniffed the air. "It's canine. About- five, maybe?"

Hawkpaw backed into his brother. "Are those dogs coming back? The bad ones you told me about?" He meowed to Brokenpaw.

"How do you know about that?" Tigerheart looked directly at Brokenpaw.

"I-I… guessed?" Brokenpaw suggested.

Tigerheart turned away, his muscles tense. "The smell drifts closer." he muttered, moving into a pounce position.

Nightpaw copied her brother, lowering her underbelly to the ground. She narrowed her eyes and drew her claws. Blizzardpaw was right next to her, his long, soft fur bringing reassurance. The bushes parted- and out stepped three….

Wolves.

They were like dogs, but with pointy ears. They did not smell like Twolegplace, instead scenting of snow and mountains.

The first, a large dark grey wolf, drew back his jaws and snapped something in wolf language. "Emue enta orpu."

Nightpaw suddenly opened her mouth. "Benti emue cacpriu." Where were these words coming from? Why was she saying this? "Endale yupt coocali."

The wolf cocked his head. He then barked to his two companions, "Veri tentali eo."

The female wolf, her tan fur dirty with mud, nodded and the three wolves turned and left.

Hawkpaw looked at Nightpaw, his jaws hanging open.

Every cat (save for Brokenpaw) stared at her.

"Nightpaw, what just happened?" Blizzardpaw asked.

XXX

Congrats to Mudfur, who won the Brokenpaw plushie for being the twentieth reviewer!

Nightpaw has a power! Any guesses who the three are? And are Blizzardpaw and Nightpaw a cute couple? They seem a little… perfect.

First to review gets a RARE Nightpaw plushie, complete with catchphrases such as "I love Blizzardpaw! Etcho emic cotoco!"

Oh, and what's a plushie?

~Lukos


	9. Clawed To Pieces

"Now, Kinkfur, there is nothing wrong with a little apprentice rivalry." Tigerheart reasoned.

The tabby cocked her head. "Flickerpaw, are you up to it?"

The golden tabby nodded. "Brokenpaw is going down!"

"Now, Brokenpaw, I know you aren't the best fighter-"

"Cause I'm blind, right?" Brokenpaw interrupted rudely.

"If you feel like Flickerkit's being too hard on you, I can stop-"

Brokenpaw had already lowered himself to the ground, his back legs ready to leap.

He heard from the crinkle of leaves that Flickerpaw had done the same. And then… and then…

"Rawr!" Flickerpaw launched himself. Brokenpaw rolled to the side, leaving his belly exposed.

"_You idiot!_" Blackstar growled in his ear. "_Let me help you._"

It was if new strength had come to Brokenpaw. As if he was a well-wound up puppet, he sprung on Flickerpaw. This wonderful feeling rushed through him, like a small burning flame. He felt Blackstar's jaws clamping down on his paws, moving them where they needed to go. He didn't know what was happening… until…

"OW!" Flickerpaw screeched in pain and pulled away. "MY EYE AND EAR!" He was yelling so loud that all the prey in the forest must have ran for RiverClan.

Brokenpaw felt blood on his paws. His claws her unsheathed… he must have drawn them while he was fighting. No, correction. Blackstar must have drawn them for him.

"_You did well, my son._"

***

"Is he okay?" Brokenpaw asked Blackpaw.

"Flickerpaw has a long, narrow cut down one side of his face. You practically tore his ear off. I'm ashamed in you." Blackpaw growled. "It was a practice bout!"

"I-I-I didn't mean-"

"Then what did you mean, huh?" Blackpaw snapped. Her voice was so loud, she must have thought he was deaf now.

"I don't know- I guess I got carried away." Brokenpaw reasoned.

"Carried away? Since when were you such a good fighter?"

"Since when were you sticking up for Flickerpaw? You like him, don't you?"

"Of course not! He's arrogant and bossy and grouchy and mean and…" Blackpaw meowed defensively.

"When he was a kit, I didn't see you defending your poor brother, watching him get beat up time and time again by that bully." Brokenpaw turned away.

"I have nothing more to say to you. I'm going to check on Flickerpaw now, if you don't mind."

Brokenpaw heard her padding away and sighed.

"_She isn't like you. She doesn't get you like I do. She doesn't understand._"

***

"Littlecloud? Can you fetch me some more cobwebs?" Flametail asked, trying to bite back a yowl of frustration. He was beginning to feel like a mentor with an under-age apprentice you was half-deaf.

Littlecloud blinked slowly. "Oh, yes." He grabbed some leaves and tossed them at Flametail and once again assumed his sulking position.

"These are yarrow, not cobwebs. Look, if you aren't going to be any help, then go collect some herbs."

No answer.

"Ugh…" Flametail nipped Littlecloud on the shoulder. "Now."

Littlecloud didn't meet his gaze. "I don't deserve to be a medicine cat. Toadfoot should be alive. I should have died in his place."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's all my fault." Littlecloud's mew was rich with melancholy.

"Look, Toadfoot was a respected and good-hearted warrior, but you mustn't dwell on the past. You taught me that, remember?"

Littlecloud looked at his paws. He opened his jaws, but Flickerpaw's screech cut him off.

"Cobwebs! I wanna cobweb!"

"I'm coming!" Flametail dashed over to the apprentice, matting the remaining cobwebs down on his face.

"Littlecloud! I need more cobwebs! Now!"

Something snapped Littlecloud out of his daze, for he leaped to his paws, still wincing when he put weight on his weak shoulder.

XXX

I don't really have anything to say… oh yeah, I listened to "I'm A Hex Girl" near the end for no reason… that's about it.

Oh, and allygirl56 won the Nightpaw plushie for being the first reviewer for the last chapter! Now, a Littlecloud plushie is up- and the twenty fifth reviewer gets it.

~Lukos


	10. Can't You See Them?

Flametail awoke to the sound of Sunwhisker's meow, rough with anxiety, in his ear.

"Olivegaze is having the kits!"

He opened one eye slowly. "The sun isn't even up yet." he complained.

"Now!" Sunwhisker nudged him.

Flametail got up, noticing that Littlecloud's nest was empty.

By the time he got there, Olivegaze had already had one kit. It looked weak and small.

Flametail nudged the kit to Ivytail, who was watching. "Lick it." he ordered, and the tortoiseshell did as he said.

"It's okay. You only have-" he paused. "Two more kits. Only two more."

Olivegaze nodded and gritted her teeth as another contraction hit her. A ripple went across her flank, and another kit dropped onto the moss beside her, even smaller then the first.

Olivegaze sighed and laid back in her nest. The last kit came the easiest- it was a little stronger then it's siblings.

Flametail licked the last kit and set him beside his mother. "Two she-cats and a tom."

Sunwhisker pushed past Ivytail and leaned beside Olivegaze. "They're beautiful." he whispered. "What shall he name them?"

"I want this one to be Toadkit." Olivegaze touched her nose to the largest tom kit.

"A wonderful name."

"And this one should be Redkit." Olivegaze flicked her tail towards the tortoiseshell female.

"And the last one- if you want- should be Foxkit."

Olivegaze closed her eyes. "No… it reminds me of Toadfoot. How about Ashkit?"

"Perfect. They're completely perfect."

_I wonder how Tigerheart feels. He'll never have this- he'll never have this perfect little happy family. What would he give to have it….?_

Flametail nearly jumped at the sound of Littlecloud. The tabby tom stumbled in, his face in a frown.

He glared at Olivegaze's kits. "Them! Can't you see? The dark spirits wait!"

He drew his face up to Olivegaze's. "These kits shall not die tonight. They can't. They'll just give them-" he looked towards the empty corner of the nursery. "More soldiers!"

Sunwhisker drew his hackles, and Flametail nudged Littecloud away. "He's just- just been in the sun too long." he suggested.

Littlecloud reluctantly followed Flametail out of the nursery.

"What do you think you're doing?" Flametail growled as soon as Olivegaze was out of earshot.

"Can't you see them? The dark spirits? They lie in waiting, ready to swoop down and snap us up like easy prey, turning those dead to the dark-"

"Stop it! Every cat in the Clan will think you're as barmy as a loon. Now, you're going to keep quiet and start acting like yourself- or I'm taking over full medicine cat!"

Littlecloud drew back his jaws in a growl. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh yes I would." Flametail whispered.

Then Brokenpaw ran up to Flametail.

"Have you seen Tigerheart?"

"No, I haven't. He's probably out for a night hunt." _Or maybe with Dovefeather again._

"I'm going to look for him." Before Flametail could protest, Brokenpaw was gone.

XXX

Something tells me this is going to end badly… just a hunch. Wow, I've did a lot of updates tonight!

~Lukos


	11. The Hawk's Hunt

"F-father?" Brokenpaw called into the dark, misty forest.

"Blackstar isn't here to protect you now." A rough voice growled. Into the silver light stepped a dark tabby, his ice-blue eyes glimmering with passion. His long, painfully sharp claws were drawn, making Brokenpaw shiver.

"W-wha…"

The tabby descended closer. "StarClan can't have you fulfill the prophecy the way you should. They've ordered me to… rid them of you."

"Kill me?" Brokenpaw managed.

The tabby nodded and leaped.

Brokenpaw swerved to the side and left his belly exposed. The tabby (known as Hawkfrost) drew his claws and sliced, leaving Brokenpaw bleeding.

Brokenpaw managed to get up and began to dash, blood splattering from his belly wound onto the dirt below. The heavy breathing of Hawkfrost filled his ears, drawing closer.

The world went black. Surprised, Brokenpaw opened and closed his eyes and nearly tripped over a large rock.

_Of course. Blackstar isn't here to grant me sight._

He heard Hawkfrost draw closer and until he was sure the tabby was right on top of him.

Then he heard Hawkfrost screech in pain and could smell Tigerheart.

"Let me finish him off." Tigerheart whispered to Hawkfrost.

Brokenpaw heard Hawkfrost grumble and pad away. His sight flooded back, and Tigerheart was right next to his ear. "We don't have much time. Let's get out while we can."

***

"What were you doing there?"

Brokenpaw lowered his head. "Nothin."

"Flametail!" Tigerheart called. "Brokenpaw's hurt."

Flametail opened on eye. "What is it this time?" He padded over, his ginger pelt silver in the moonlight.

"Can Littlecloud take care of Brokenpaw? I need to talk to you." Tigerheart's mew was low.

"Littlecloud isn't- all there right now. I'll patch him up, and then we can have our talk."

***

Tigerheart watched anxiously as Flametail embedded the last of the cobwebs onto Brokenpaw's wound. The tabby eventually fell into sleep.

"Okay, what do you need?" Flametail meowed sharply. "I'm awake, and I can't go back to sleep now."  
"I think Nightpaw is one of the three."

"What makes you say that?"

"Didn't you hear? Last sunrise- she- she spoke in wolf."

Flametail's eyes grew wide. "So that makes the three- me and Nightpaw."

"What about me?"

"No offense, Tigerheart, but I haven't seen you exhibit any powers."

"Then what's your power, huh? Huh?" Tigerheart's mew was cold.

"You know when Dawnshadow attacked you? Well, I could feel that. I could feel your wounds- and when you killed Bl-"

"Be quiet! Brokenpaw is right over there!" Tigerheart snapped.

"Anyways, I have a connection with my littermates. And certainly you." Flametail whispered.

"What about Omen and Rune?" Tigerheart's tabby fur slowly flattened. "They could-"

"I think I know where they went. Their scent was all over the border between us and the Twoleg nest."

"We need to ask them before they leave." Tigerheart insisted, tugging on his brothers shoulder fur.

***

"What are you doing here?" Omen sneered, the fur on his neck rising.

Rune stepped beside him. Sitting beside her was a small tortoiseshell she-cat, her eyes dull and spinning in there sockets.

"The… bad… don't… let… the bad… cat… catch… me… he's… coming… Oh, great… StarClan… help… me… he's coming… for… me…" She moaned.

Rune licked the she-cat on the head. "It's okay, Fate." she whispered.

"Fate? Is she Heronkit?"

Rune narrowed her eyes. "That is not her name any longer! Sol has given her a proud name!"

"You lied!" Tigerheart hissed. "You said that she was dead!"

"Sol taught us it was necessary to lie sometimes! It was he that told us just what to say, with his silver tongue that sways even the strongest warriors!" Omen growled.

"What's wrong with her?" Flametail stepped in.

"It is these omens. They have driven her mad." Rune lowered her head, and for the first time, Tigerheart felt real- feelings for these cats. They were his blood siblings, after all.

"Make… it… stop! My… blood… is… burning! I'm… dying… here… and you… aren't… doing…. anything… to… save me! Help… me… the… dark… cat… is… coming… the one… with… a… broken heart… and broken… sight… who… listens… to… the… whispers… from… the… forgotten… shadows… and… revenge… is… in… order…" Fate's claws tore up grass as her words became more intense and quick.

Flametail stepped closer to the she-cat. "What do you mean?" he whispered.

"The… broken… one… will… seek… revenge… the… tiger's… loyalty… is… tried…"

"Yes? Any more?"

"The flame… will… crack… the… f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f… the f-f-ff-"

"Make her stop!" Rune was close to tears.

"F-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-"

"STOP IT!" Rune leaped on her sister, pounding her head against a nearby rock. The she-cat grew limp, now knocked out.

Then a familiar, all to calm voice sounded from behind them.

"Now, what is going on here?"

"Sol?" Tigerheart turned around to meet the tom.

Sol nodded and padded over to stand beside Omen. They looked like brothers- the same tortoiseshell pelt, the warm yellow eyes, and the long haired figure- only that Sol gave out an aura of relaxation and Omen gave off a feeling that said "Just get out of my way."

"Now, a simply feud isn't going to fix anything, is it?" he asked.

"No, Sol." Omen and Rune said in unison, making Flametail shivered.

"Uh, we have a question for them." The ginger tom piped up.

"Yes?" Sol tilted his head.

"Omen, Rune, have you or Fate ever been visited by a cat called Tigerstar?"

Omen shook his head.

"Have you ever had any… strange powers?"

Omen whispered something to Rune. The ginger she-cat shook her head.

Flametail felt his mind blur, like Sol's very presence was numbing his thoughts. He began to feel very dizzy.

"We should go now." he muttered to Tigerheart.

Tigerheart nodded and raised his head. "Thank you for you time." He turned away and dashed out of the clearing, not bothering to see if Flametail was following.

"Hey! Wait!"

***

By the time they reached camp, it was nearly sunhigh. Flametail dashed to the medicine den, afraid that Littlecloud had done something rash in his fit. Like maybe hurt Brokenpaw.

His mentor was curled up on the floor, one eye open, his fur fluffed out. Brokenpaw was sleeping, his belly wound already looking a little better.

"Hey, little guy." Flametail nudged Brokenpaw. "You ready to hunt?"

Brokenpaw nodded sleepily and got out of his nest, stretching with a yawn. "Never better."

"Good."

***

Olivegaze watched her kits play outside the den. Ashkit was already the biggest. Her dark grey fur blended in perfectly with the dark night. Then there was Redkit, her tortoiseshell pelt shining like the dawn. The smallest (who at birth had been the largest) was Toadkit, who loved to run more then fight.

Tigerheart narrowed his eyes and turned away from the happy scene at the sound of Brokenpaw's voice. "Blizzardpaw, Ivytail, Kinkfur, Nightpaw and Hawkpaw are going on a hunting patrol! Can we come? Please? Please?" He tugged on Tigerheart's tail, reminding his mentor of the kit he had once been.

"Okay."

***

"Look! A deer!" Nightpaw's mew was excited.

"_Do you want them to respect you as a hunter?_

_Yes. _Brokenpaw answered.

"_Then let me help you._"

The rest of hunt was a blur to Brokenpaw. First his paws were moving, possessed by another's force, and then he was leaping, and Tigerheart was yelling "No, Brokenpaw! We don't hunt deer!" But everything moved so fast, and then he was on the deer, and then he sank his teeth into the deer's neck- then he drew his claws- no, Blackstar drew his claws- and then he scratched all along the deer's back and bit into it's stomach, letting the blood flow onto his pelt. And then the deer fell, and he leaped- and then the manic fire was gone. Blackstar was gone.

But he had hunted the deer.

***

"Brokenpaw, that was amazing! Completely, utterly, terrifyingly amazing! I haven't known any cat to hunt a deer, let alone a _blind _cat!" Nightpaw exclaimed.

"Well, not the average cat speaks wolf." Brokenpaw shrugged it off modestly.

_Thank you, Father._

"And there isn't a scratch on you! You should have seen yourself! You were like a lightning bolt- no, like a leader with nine lives! No, like a leopard! No, like a-"

"We get the point, Nightpaw. Brokenpaw is amazing." Blizzardpaw cut in coldly, his mew scornful with envy.

"But you should have seen your face! Your teeth were gritted, your claws were drawn, and you were the most confident I've ever seen you! Your eyes were glowing with a fierce determination, like you knew just what to do! It was almost… scary! It was like you were a different cat!"

_That's because I was._

"Can you hunt another deer?" Nightpaw asked.

"Well, maybe…"

_If Father says yes._

"Or maybe I'll go for bigger game. Yah know, bears. Talented cats like me need to keep challenging themselves." The words seemed to flow into his mouth, like another cat was giving them to him. No, correction, Blackstar was giving them to him.

"We'll never go hungry!"

"Only when I've hunted all the deers and bears in the forest, we'll go hungry." With those words came confidence, making Brokenpaw's pelt tingle.

_I could get used to this…_

XXX

I tried to make that chapter long just because. I hope you guys like it! I kinda like the way Blizzardpaw is all jealous. And Brokenpaw is getting famous! Just wait till he finds out what Blackstar really has in store for him!  
Who do you think the three should be?

~Lukos


	12. Choking On Feverish Blood WARNING Gross

Littlecloud opened his eyes. He was standing in a dark cave. His entire body was wet- but not with water.

The sickening, iron taste of blood filled his mouth, choking him and burning his throat. He couldn't breath! He couldn't breath!

Then he retched, and retched again until frothy, half digested blood dribbled down his chin and dyed his pelt black with its thick, soupy, clinging liquid.

But the taste was still there. Its putrid, burning, suffocating taste was like a million suns blazing in his mouth, filling his brain with sensations of spinning, drifting mice, that spilled their guts before him like pots turning over.

"No!" he managed. "This isn't what I wanted- gag- this isn't w-what I meant!"

And then, staggering from the swirling pool of blood, came a grey she-cat, her once bright eyes now nothing but empty, dark sockets.

"D-d-dawnshadow?"

"You let me die…" Dawnshadow moaned, her voice echoing in Littlecloud's ears.

"No! I didn't mean for this to happen! It's all your fault! You made your own death!"

"Then what about me…" Toadfoot whispered.

"I didn't mean-"

"You let the vixen caress me, you let her and her jaws guide me to death! You shall pay!" Toadfoot hissed, his voice like a thousand lions ready for battle.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" Littlecloud was once again aware of the blood, and retched again, the thick, juicy, soupy, bright red, no, maybe it was black, vomit dripped from his muzzle, hardening on his skin.

He was paralyzed! And the undead walked closer and closer…

"Littlecloud! Littlecloud!" They called.

***

"Littlecloud! Littlecloud!" Flametail shook his mentor.

"It's not my fault! Make the blood go away!" Littlecloud vomited in his sleep again, and the disgusting smell filled Flametail's nostrils.

"Littlecloud! Wake up!"

His mentor's eyes snapped open and he screeched in fear and scurried to the back of the den.

"Littlecloud, it's me."

Littlecloud gaze grew clam and he collapsed.

"Littlecloud, what in StarClan is wrong with you?"

Littlecloud struggled to get up. "The- the blood- it's everywhere- get it off me!" He rolled over and over across the floor, flinging up dust, which stung Flametail's eyes.

_He must be delirious. Yes, that's it._

He pushed his paw onto Littlecloud's foreheart. Sure enough, it was burning with fever.

"Eat these." He forced the marigold down his mentor's throat, despite Littlecloud's thrashing.

Littlecloud responded with vomiting up these herbs. "The blood- it's still inside of me! Make it go away!"

Flametail took more marigold, this time with poppy seeds, and shoved it into Littlecloud's mouth.

The medicine cat gagged but swallowed. Then exhaustion took its toll and he fell limp, flanks rising and falling as quick as a rabbit's feet, his weak frame racked with fever.

Flametail was as quiet as possible and he slunk to Littlecloud's nest to clean it out. Careful not to provoke his delirious mentor, he tossed the vomit covered moss outside for the apprentices to take out.

_It's better know one knew of this. I shall keep it under wraps for the time being._

XXX

That was a little short, but… yeah. Sorry Littlecloud lovers!

~Lukos


	13. Scarred

"Brokenpaw, I heard about you hunting that deer." Tawnystar mewed. "I think you are ready to be a warrior."

Brokenpaw shivered with excitement. _I'm the first blind cat to do this!_

"Now, Brokenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Brokenpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Brokensight. ShadowClan honors your determination and strength and accepts you as a full warrior."

"Brokensight! Brokensight!" Brokensight noticed that Hawkpaw and Flickerpaw weren't cheering. What was wrong with them? Were they jealous?

***

"Brokenpaw- Brokensight- has no right to go and become a warrior just because he hunted one measly deer." Hawkpaw hissed.

"Well, what are we going to do about it?" Willowpaw asked.

"We're going to hunt a wolf!" Flickerpaw sounded excited.

"Isn't that dangerous-" Willowpaw began.

"No! If a blind cat could hunt a deer, then a wolf will be a piece of cake." Hawkpaw snickered.

"Well… okay." Willowpaw surrendered to her brother and his friend.

"But you better not rat on us." Hawkpaw threatened.

"No, I shall not rat on you. But, can Blackpaw come?"

"Sure. Blackpaw!" Flickerpaw called.

"What?" The black-and-white she-cat trotted over.

"Follow us. We'll tell you on the way what we're going to do."

***

"I smell wolf this way." Flickerpaw urged them on.

"Me too. But I think we're getting close to-" Blackpaw paused. "Look! It's a wolf!"

All the cats heads turned to behind a bush. Sure enough, there was the canine.

"Uh… attack?" Flickerpaw suggested.

And all the cats leaped on the wolf, who thrashed around. Then… in a terrible moment, in one terrible second- Hawkpaw slipped.

The wolf grabbed the apprentice in his jaws like easy prey, ignoring the other cats cries of surrender.

Hawkpaw screeched in pain and the wolf bit down- and he was dropped to the floor.

"Hawkpaw!" Blackpaw yowled and raced beside her brother. He was still alive- but barely.

Then the wolf sighted her.

"NO! NO!" Blackpaw screamed, but the dog had picked her up before anyone could help her.

"Please… no…" Blackpaw managed to dig her claws into the wolf's gums, but not before her face met the side of his teeth. The wolf dropped her and she rolled beside Hawkpaw, shivering. The wolf attacked again, biting her ear and shaking her by it, then stabbing his teeth down on her forehead.

"No… no…" Blackpaw staggered up.

Flickerpaw managed to move his feet, and he ran back to the camp, leaving Willowpaw to help Hawkpaw and Blackpaw.

"Here, doggy doggy." she called. No answer.

"Uh…" She leaped in front of the wolf.

"Willowpaw, no!" Blackpaw mewed weakly.

"Take Hawkpaw and get out of here! I'll hold them back!"

"Willowpaw-"

"NOW!"

Blackpaw grabbed Hawkpaw's scruff and obeyed her friend's instructions.

"Be strong, Willowpaw. May StarClan- sniff- light your path."

***

Blizzardpaw waited anxiously outside the medicine cat den. Nightpaw was next to him, her black fur fluffed out nervously as if it was her siblings in there.

Brokensight was not far off, sulking, his head low and ears flat.

Flametail stuck his head out of the den.  
"Well?" Blizzardpaw asked. "Are they okay?'

"I-I'm so sorry." Flametail whispered. "Hawkpaw- me and Littlecloud did our best- but-but- he's gone."

"Hawkpaw? No!" Blizzardpaw panted. Nightpaw licked his shoulder.

"What about Blackpaw?" she asked.

"She's uh- well, you'll see for yourself." Flametail disappeared back in the den.

"Where's Willowpaw?" Nightpaw asked Flickerpaw.

"Where is Willowpaw? I- I think she's still with the wolf." Flickerpaw's voice was low and grim.

"Wolf? Oh no…"

***

"Willowpaw fought like all of LionClan in her final moments." Nightpaw whispered.

Blizzardpaw glanced at his sister and had to flinch. The she-cats face was covered in lacerations, and one eye was swollen and red. Her forehead was so scratched up it almost looked like she was striped with red, and one ear was tattered and scratched.

"She was a brave cat." Blackpaw lowered her head. "She gave her life for mine and Hawkpaw's, and it's a shame she'll never-" Her voice cracked. "Never get her warrior ceremony."

"I'll miss you, my dear kit." Tawnystar meowed faintly, touching her nose to Willowpaw's pelt.

"There it goes. Another one dead. Just giving the Dark Forest more soldiers." Littlecloud muttered.

"Brokensight? Flickerpaw, do you have anything to say?" Tigerheart asked.

Brokensight nodded. "I know this is all my fault. I know- I know that I shouldn't be a warrior."

"Now, Broken-"

"No! Willowpaw and Hawkpaw should be warriors, not me. Not this filthy liar that _I_ am."

"Everyone has to die sometime." Littlecloud whispered in the young warrior's ear. "Just enjoy your time here. I'm sure Willowpaw and Hawkpaw will forgive-"

Brokensight responded by scratching the medicine cat across the face and stomping off.

Littlecloud's eyes narrowed and he limped back into the den.

All the cats lowered their heads as the grief of the vigil overwhelmed their minds.

***

"It isn't your fault that you are a great warrior." Blackstar hissed.

"I know, but-"

"Hawkpaw is fine. He likes StarClan much better then your mortal world." Blackstar clicked his claws across a root compulsively.

"But that's not what I called you here to tell you."

"Then what?"

"You are ready. You are ready to avenge your family."

"Huh-"

"Do you know who killed me?"

"Uh-" Brokensight stammered.

"Do you know who killed me?"

"No!"

"Then you'd be surprised." Blackstar leaned low and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh my StarClan." Brokensight mouthed. "How- what- I-"

"Not to mention you'll need revenge on Littlecloud and Flametail. They let your brother's life slip away!"

"Yes they did. They… shall… pay."

XXX

This is like the Swiftpaw thing all over again! And Brokensight is ready to avenge!

Suggestions for warrior names?

~Lukos


	14. Can't Fight The Moonlight

"Blizzardpaw?" Nightpaw crept closer to her friend. The rain splattered down on her pelt, and far away, lightning cracked.

"Yes?" Blizzardpaw looked up.

"What are you doing out in the rain? It's nice and dry in the apprentice's den."

"I'm just thinking." Blizzardpaw's voice was strangely cold.

Then his face cracked. "Just leave. I know you're in love with Brokensight, you don't have to pretend anymore."

"Blizzardpaw-"

"Just leave. I know he's a better hunter and a better fighter and already a warrior. So I'm not giving you the pain of choosing between us."

"I'm not in love with Brokensight! Sure, he's a great hunter and fighter, but he doesn't have your sweet personality or your calming attitude or your smile that leaves me feeling happy inside. I've never doubted you, and I know you won't doubt me."

Blizzardpaw looked away. "You know what would make me sure of that?"

"What?"

"If you really loved me, would you bear my kits?"

"I- isn't this a little soon to be thinking about this?" Nightpaw flicked her tail.

"We're almost warriors. There's no time like the present." Blizzardpaw replied.

"I- I don't know what to say. You really- really want to be my mate?"

Blizzardpaw nodded.

"Well… okay then. We're mates now, I guess." Nightpaw felt awkward for the first time around Blizzardpaw.

"Thank you, Nightpaw."

XXX

That was really short and lovey-dovey. Sorry about that! And I'm not putting in the mating scene for… reasons. Um… that's about it for this chapter.

~Lukos


	15. Poem A Preview For Next Chapter

_Every day you watched me fight,_

_Breaking under my eternal night._

_And now you (yes you!) shall pay,_

_For your black soul the heavens pray._

_You killed my father!  
You're the reason he's dead!_

_And now these voices_

_Fill my head._

_And now they whisper,_

_Till they merge into one._

_The one who tells me,_

"_Avenge, my son!"_

_In the shadows douth he waits,_

_Waiting for revenge too late._

_The tiger will fall, and I shall rise._

_Stars no longer rule the skies._

_You were perfect!_

_You had it all!  
And now I shall_

_Plot your fall._

_But it's not my fault,_

_I really tried._

_But how can I be great,_

_Until you have died?_

_My soul_

_Shatters like my_

_Sight has._

_There are no ghosts_

_Of Christmas past._

_I'm a lost cause, _

_I'm slipping away._

_Now,_

_For my black soul_

_The heavens pray_

XXX

That was just a little preview for the next chapter, Brokensight's Revenge. I wrote it, it's a poem.


	16. Brokensight's Revenge Last Chappie :

When Tigerheart awoke, the first thing he noticed was a long, spiny wire tied around his torso.

The second thing he noticed was Flametail and Littlecloud lying a few feet away. They were both tied with the spiny wire, which was attached to a large fence.

And the third thing he realized was Brokensight creeping out of bushes.

"Brokensight!" he called to his former apprentice. "Get us out of this."

Brokensight smiled eerily and snickered. "Oh, I'm not getting you out of that." He grinned. "I've selected you three because you are all weaklings, traitors, _murderers._"

"Broken-"

"QUIET! Now, as you can tell, you are attached to this Twoleg 'electric' fence. Any large movements will set off an electric shock. You have all been bitten by a poisonous snake that's poison can be sucked out of the wound and spit out- if you keep your heart rate below fifty. If your heart rate rises, then the poison will spread throughout your bloodstream at a rate that will kill you. You have exactly one hour until the poison works on its own. You have one hour to escape." Brokensight began to pad away.

"HELP!" Flametail screeched like a dying falcon. "SOMEONE! HELP!"

"Why are you doing this?" Tigerheart whispered.

"You killed my father!" snapped Brokensight.

"Father? Brokensight, don't you know that Tawny-" Littlecloud began.

"Quiet!" Brokensight growled. "I'll be leaving now."

And so he left.

***

Every second felt like an eternity as Tigerheart slowly, inch by inch, tried to slip out.

"Flametail… this might be the end." he whispered.

"I'll finally see StarClan. I hope Cinderpelt is there…" Littlecloud meowed weakly.

"Now, we just can't give up, can we?" Flametail demanded as quietly as possible, so not to make his flanks rise any more then needed. "We could still escape!"

"I suggest just lay down and wait for it to be all over." Littlecloud's voice was heavy with melancholy. "I-I just don't understand why Brokensight would do this. Blackstar- who he claims you murdered- isn't even his father. And Hawkpaw isn't- wasn't- his brother."

"What-" Tigerheart started.

Littlecloud glanced at the dark tabby. "Don't you remember? Tawnystar didn't have enough milk for four kits, so Ivytail nursed Brokensight. He probably thinks Ivytail is his mother and Blackstar is his father."

***

_Slide, slide- SHOCK- slide, slide- SHOCK…_

Seemed to be the rhythm. Tigerheart could tell by the position of the sun his hour was almost up.

_I'm not going to the Dark Forest, am I?_

Then Flametail said those two little words that made his heart leap:

"I'm out."

"Flametail!" Tigerheart and Littlecloud said in unison.

Then Flametail's worried expression made Tigerheart realize the cruel truth:

_He only has time to save one of us._

"Flametail…" Tigerheart begged.

Flametail limped over to his brother. "I'm so sorry, Littlecloud. But Tigerheart is my brother."

Littlecloud cracked a weak smile. "I was going to die anyway. You've been the- the best apprentice a medicine cat could ask for. But- but remember… StarClan warns us of danger to come." Then his blue eyes shone with pride. "I'm ready, Cinderpelt. Come and take me."

Flametail let out a small wail as Littlecloud's body went into a few spasms, then grew limp.

"Quick!" Tigerheart's mew was urgent.

Flametail bent down and lapped out the poison from the wound. He spit it out onto the ground beneath. Again he repeated it till Tigerheart's snakebite was clean.

Tigerheart did the same to his brother, the terrible taste of the poison burning his throat.

"We did it. We escaped." he whispered.

"But at what price? Just another life is gone. Just another tragedy is done. We can't escape our destiny. We'll never. Littlecloud was lucky. He's- he's- really gone, isn't he?" Flametail whispered.

"Yes." Tigerheart pressed his muzzle to his brother's ear. "But he'll be waiting in StarClan."

***

"You let me believe you were my father! Why? Why did I avenge you?" Brokensight spat.

"I needed a gullible patsy to carry out my deeds. You just happened to be… available." Blackstar hissed.

"I hate you!"

"Now, now, I still made you a warrior before anyone else. You would be a medicine cat right now if it wasn't for me!" Blackstar raised his voice, anger flaming in his amber eyes.

"I-I-I can't believe I'm a brother to Flickerpaw! That pond-scum of a- a-"

"Some things are better left unsaid." Blackstar lashed his tail.

"Well, I'm leaving. And I'm never coming back." Brokensight turned.

"Yes, Brokensight, go. But when you're trapped on all sides by your destiny, you'll come crawling back. You need me! Admit it!" Blackstar's haunting voice faded.

***

Brokensight's eyes snapped open. At once he was aware of the foreshadowing doubt that hung in the winter air. He padded out into the clearing.

_Maybe it was all a dream… maybe I didn't really leave them to die._

But he stopped in mid step as he saw why the cats were gathered around. Why they were gathered around.

It was a vigil for Littlecloud.

"Brokensight!" Tawnystar's voice rang in his ears.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I SWEAR!" Brokensight yelled.

"Come join us." Tawnystar finished, sweeping some dust aside with her tail. Brokensight settled next to his leader.

_Is this cat really my mother?_

Then she licked the top of his head, and her scent brought back memories to Brokensight.

"Welcome back, my son." she whispered.

_If only she knew._

Then a strange realization came into his mind. Could it be…

_Flametail and Tigerheart were talking about a special three who were related to Tawnystar. That explains why Hawkfrost was trying to kill me!_

_I'm one of the three._

_Can someone as- as bad as me be important?_

***

"Where is Littlecloud?" Mothwing asked when Flametail arrived at the Moonpool.

"He's dead." Flametail lowered his head.

"I'm so sorry." Willowshine whispered.

"I-I just can't believe he's gone. It's hard to imagine- I feel like he's going to walk into my den any minute and scold me for neglecting my duties."

Kestrelwing nodded. "He was a good cat."

"How did he die?' Toadpaw sqeaked.

"Toadpaw! That is a very personal question!" Mothwing snapped.

"He died of a- a snakebite. Him and my brother were both bit. I only had time to save one of them." Flametail meowed, the terrible memory flooding back into his mind.

"It's a hard choice. But I'm sure StarClan made it happen for a reason." Kestrelwing mused. "Anyways, this is my new apprentice, Violetpaw."

From behind him stepped a pretty black she cat with heather eyes and petite little paws. She smiled shyly and looked up at her mentor.

"Violetpaw, do you choose to follow StarClan and defend it at all costs?"

"Yes."

Flametail couldn't help remembering how he had felt when he was accepted for the first time.

"_Flamepaw, do you choose to follow StarClan and defend it at all costs?" Littlecloud asked, slipping into the words of the age-old ceremony._

"_Yes." Flamepaw could barely spit out the words in his excitement. But Littlecloud's calm expression and inviting smile made his relax. His mentor's eyes were shining with pride, as if he was watching his own son become a warrior._

"Flametail, are you okay?" Mothwing's voice broke in, and the memory faded.

"Y-yes. Just remembering." Flametail's ears grew hot and he felt embarrassed. The shock of Littlecloud's death was ebbing away, and the grief and guilt was surfacing.

***

When Flametail opened his eyes, he was in the golden forest he had come to know well. He recognized the black and white pelt of Whitethroat and raced towards the tom.

Whitethroat turned around and dipped his head. Then Flametail saw the cat he was looking for.

"Littlecloud!" He dashed over to his former mentor.

"Flametail." Littlecloud blinked slowly. "I'm afraid this is the last time we will meet in StarClan."

"But- why?"

"We'll meet again, I promise. Just not in this golden forest." He leaned in close. "We might even be kin. In fact, I guarantee it."

"What are you talking about?"

Littlecloud didn't answer. "StarClan is great, though. Cinderpelt and Whitethroat and Runningnose are here. It's a pity I won't be here much longer."

He turned to Flametail, a wistful look in his head. "You'll know me when you see me. I'll be hiding."

"Littlecloud, please don't blame me for your death!" Flametail blurted, beginning to sob.

Littlecloud's voice took on the wise tone of a StarClan cat. "I don't blame you. It was my time anyway. Cinderpelt told me that."

"What?" Flametail sniffed.

"I knew the moment I woke up in that trap I was going to die." Littlecloud flicked his ears. "You ever tasted a StarClan mouse?"

"No."

Littlecloud leaned to the ground as if to pounce. "Then let's catch one."

Flametail smiled and leaned down, copying his mentor's movements.

_If only everyday could be as carefree as this._

XXX

LAST CHAPTER! And the three are…

Nightpaw

Flametail and…

MYSTERY CAT!

Hint: The third cat is either Rune, Fate, Brokensight, Paintedrose, or Flickerpaw. Or Omen.

Preview for the final, third installment:

Title: Prophecy Of The Shattered Night

Rating: T for blood, gore, death.

Summary:

The three have managed to escape their destiny for the time being. But prophecies and traitors still lurk, and guilt and grief could destroy the fate of all the Clans.

Main Characters: Brokensight, Nightpaw, Tigerheart, Flametail.

And… 50th review gets a special plushie pack, which includes Littlecloud (complete with electric fence and snake) Brokensight (includes evil face and depressed face modes) Tigerheart, Flametail, Omen, and Fate (complete with catchphrases!)

Until the next installment, I bid goodday to all my loyal reviewers, including allygirl56, GinnyStar, Mudfur, Maria, Moore12, ILuvFireheartandGraystripe and Spottedflames.

Long live the Prophecy Series!

~Lukos


End file.
